


Reminiscencia

by MeiSakit



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Final del manga, Judar-centric, M/M, SinJu - Freeform, Spoilers, Unilateral - Freeform, Viñeta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiSakit/pseuds/MeiSakit
Summary: Quisiera guardarlo dentro de un frasco y tenerlo solo para sí. SinJu, Judar-céntrico. Ubicado al final del manga.





	Reminiscencia

**Author's Note:**

> Ni Magi ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Shinobu Ohtaka. Terminé de escribir esto en medio del insomnio y la ansiedad, lo edité luego pero sigue siendo ni de lejos lo mejor que haya escrito. Además se sitúa en la misma escena del final del manga, por lo que contiene spoilers desde el primer párrafo.

**Reminiscencia**

**.**

     Sinbad desapareciendo en una inmensa explosión de luz es la última imagen que Judar guardará de él en su memoria para el resto de su vida. No tiene caso ponerse a reflexionar a estas alturas sobre por qué llegaron a una encrucijada como aquella, apenas hay tiempo siquiera para respirar en medio del fragor de la batalla, pero el magi no puede retener una maldición cuando el rey de los siete mares desaparece de su vista para siempre en medio de una luz abrasadora:

     –¡Maldita sea! –No lo entiende, ni siquiera debería importarle más que a los otros, sin embargo algo en su interior se fragmenta como la misma sonrisa de Sinbad en el último instante. El corazón le machaca las costillas como queriendo hacerle daño, como si no tuviese suficiente con todo aquel desastre.

     Hakuryuu le mira por encima del hombro una vez, pero no dice nada. Su expresión solemne y entristecida es algo que definitivamente Judar no necesita en esos momentos, por lo que desvía la mirada hacia otro lugar casi enseguida. Las torres han caído desplomadas al fin, el rukh se dispersa, se retuerce en todas direcciones sin contención, tan intenso que es visible para todos. Blanco, negro, todo es igual ahora, pero a Judar no puede importarle menos. El mundo tiembla, se contrae y se transforma bajo sus pies en algo hasta entonces inimaginable, sin embargo su consciencia sigue a la deriva, persiguiendo al idiota que ha sacrificado su vida por un milagro que nadie pidió.

     Todos están exhaustos y él no es la excepción. El cansancio le atenaza cada músculo del cuerpo y es como si estuviese a punto de desplomarse sobre el incierto suelo sin nunca llegar a caer. La realidad se le vuelve ajena; es como si su mente también hubiese estallado junto a David y Sinbad. ¿Por qué debe sentirse de esta manera? Frustración, ira, desconsuelo, no puede ni siquiera dilucidar qué es lo que le aqueja con exactitud. Experimenta el irracional deseo de elevarse al cielo y romper el mismo para seguirle, para traerle de regreso a ese mundo partido en dos que ha dejado atrás con tanta facilidad.

     Judar, quien había caído en la depravación hace tanto tiempo, alguien más allá de la salvación para muchos, nunca antes deseó salvar a nadie. Ni siquiera al ver las muertes de sus padres en las visiones que Aladdin le forzó a contemplar, tampoco cuando peleó codo a codo con Hakuryuu para derrotar a Gyokuen. Entonces sólo había hecho lo que quería hacer, llevado por el rencor que le consumía las entrañas. La desesperanza que le llena ahora es algo que desconoce; le debilita en lugar de darle fuerzas, le desgarra el corazón hundiéndole en una ciénaga de amargas lamentaciones.

     Estúpido rey idiota. Incluso ahora que se ha ido se niega a marcharse de sus pensamientos y a dejarle en paz, a pesar de haberle despreciado una infinidad veces, de haberle aceptado y reconocido al final durante el enfrentamiento en el calabozo de Baal. Después de la resignación de nunca poder tenerle para él. Un bastardo ambicioso que ni muerto parece estar dispuesto a desvanecerse y llevarse consigo los sentimientos que jamás correspondió.

     Y quizás es por todo eso que llegó a importarle tanto.

     La desolación se mezcla con la esperanza de una curiosa manera entre la multitud que acudió a combatir a David. Han sobrevivido y un destino incierto les aguarda, uno libre de la influencia de Sinbad o del abuelo de Aladdin, cosa que aliviaría a cualquiera. Judar se limita a permanecer en silencio, el rukh le habla y es lo único a lo que en realidad presta atención. Siente su presencia en él; las últimas reminiscencias de su deslumbrante existencia que nunca pudo capturar. Sus labios se curvan un ápice sin que lo note.

     Quisiera guardarlo dentro de un frasco y tenerlo solo para sí.


End file.
